elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssen
Thyssen AG (known as Thyssen Aufzüge in Germany) was a former German steel manufacturer that also manufactures elevators and escalators. The company merged with Krupp in 1999 to form ThyssenKrupp and it's elevator and escalator businesses were shifted to ThyssenKrupp. History Thyssen was founded on September 29, 1891 by August Thyssen and his brother Joseph in Duisburg, Germany. The company probably began to make elevators and escalators in the 1970s. In 1973, Thyssen acquires the German-based Rheinstahl.Rheinstahl acquired by Thyssen in 1976 In 1995, Thyssen announced that Krupp will be merged with it, and both companies started to merged in 1999. The merger between both companies were completed in 2001 and thus the name become ThyssenKrupp. Also at the same year, Thyssen renamed their US elevator and escalator division Dover Elevators from ThyssenDover to the new ThyssenKrupp name. Notable acquisitions *19?? - Furse (United Kingdom)Furse Lift Company in Beno Lift Guide *1973 - Rheinstahl AG (Germany) *1993- U.S Elevator Company (United States) *1998 - Tri-County Elevator Co. (United States) *1999 - Dover Corp. (United States) *1999 - Hammond & Champness (H+C) (United Kingdom) Notable Installations Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *Rosedale on the Park Hotel, Hong Kong (2001) *Ho Ming Terrace, Hong Kong (2002) *Tung Chiu Commercial Building, Wan Chai, Hong Kong (2003)Branded as Thyssen but has the ThyssenKrupp logo. *Yu Hing Mansion, Sheung Wan, Hong Kong *Tuen Mun Town Plaza, Tuen Mun, Hong Kong (1987)Heavy-duty freight elevators. *Lucky Plaza Shopping Arcade, Sha Tin, Hong Kong (1990s)Modernized from Toshiba elevators that was installed in 1987. *Hang Lung Mansion, Mong Kok, Hong KongModernized from 1960s elevators. *Hoi Fu Court Car Park, Mong Kok, Hong Kong (1999) Indonesia *Kompleks Apartment Taman Rasuna Said, Jakarta (1990s) *Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya (1980s) *Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (RKZ), Surabaya *WTC Surabaya, SurabayaEscalators only. Elevators have been modernized by Line Elevator. Singapore *Nam Peng Building, Singapore (1990s) *Sunshine Place (HDB shopping mall), Choa Chu Kang, SingaporeEscalators only. Elevator was installed by Dong Yang. *Bedok HDB flats, Bedok, Singapore (1999) *Esplanade Theater Underpass, Singapore (late 1990s)Escalators only. United Kingdom *Guys Hospital, London *King College Hospital, London *Vintry Car Park (Upper Thames Street), London *Jaeger (Regent Street), London *Alexandra Hospital, Waderslade *Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Wimbledon Shopping Centre, Wimbledon *Manchester Airport, Manchester Other countries *HSBC Centre, Sydney, AustraliaEscalator installations. *Gledden Building, Perth, Australia *Terminal Bersepadu Selatan (KLIA Transit Station), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Dublin Airport Car Park, Ireland *Helenelunds Railway Station, Sweden *Lowell General Hospital, United States *Ontario Science Centre, CanadaEscalators. Elevators were installed by ThyssenKrupp Northern. *Ripley store, La Serena, Chile (2001) Trivia *Thyssen has worked together with more than six different elevator companies worldwide, such as OTIS, Schindler, Kone, Mitsubishi, Hitachi, Johns & Waygood (later Johns Perry and then Boral) and Toshiba. *In Hong Kong, Thyssen elevators and escalators are formerly maintained and distributed by its sole agent Bongear Engineering (this company later take over by ThyssenKrupp AG). *Also in Hong Kong, some ThyssenKrupp elevators before 2004 are still branded as Thyssen. *When Thyssen acquires Dover in 1999, it was known as ThyssenDover in the United States, but their products are branded as Dover until 2001, when it was simply known as ThyssenKrupp). Gallery Thyssensign.jpg|A blue version of the Thyssen logo. Thyssen.jpg|The logo on a Thyssen escalator landing plate. Thyssen logo on call button.jpg|Another Thyssen logo etched on the call button panel. Boral and Thyssen.jpg|Thyssen logo with Boral logo. This is a Boral/Thyssen moving walks in Sydney, AU. Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|Thyssen escalator control panel in Shanghai, China. Logo_rheinstahl.png|Rheinstahl logo. Notice the Thyssen logo (by ElevatorDB.net) Thyssen1.PNG|Thyssen elevator panel in La Serena, Chile. Thyssen Dover name.png|Thyssen Dover name. Thyssen Lifts logo.jpg|Thyssen elevator with ThyssenKrupp logo. This elevator was installed during the period when Thyssen merged with Krupp. Thyssen badge.jpg|Thyssen capacity badge. Thyssen Aufzuge.jpg References See also *ThyssenKrupp *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Defunct companies Category:European companies Category:Companies that have been acquired